for the love of fire and playing cards!
by Crimson Fangs
Summary: Slash!, while the acolytes are away, the cajun and pyromaniac can and will, play! **warning, some quicksilver and sabertooth bashing inside**joint story with Child of the Strata**
1. mornings and blueberry pancakes

Title: for the love of fire and playing cards!  
  
ok, i see a lack of remy/john stories out there and i decided to finally try to write a story (so bear with me if it sucks kay?)[btw, im my little world, remy and john goes to high school just like the x-men} obviously i dont own them or anything except a pair of drumsticks and my pc, pyro and gambit belong to marvel.... *sighs* dammit can't i own a leg or an arm or something, oh well, enjoy the show  
  
sunlight streams into the room, beams of light warming the bed and banishing any remains of the chily night. we see a pile of red golden hair placed in akward directions and his sleepy eyes open, lets out a yawn and rolls outta bed, litterally. "ouch!, i hate mornings" he mumbles picking himself up and shuffling himself to the bathroom. after a half hour of brushing, showering and whatnot, we see him practically bouncing outta the room and rushing downstairs.the scent of blueberry pancakess hangs in the air, leading him to the kitchen where his eyes fall on a tall lean cajun with a sparkly pink apron tied arond his waist. john pounces on his chef "i see someone's using his birthday present finally" he kisses his cheek "but why now?" he queries afterward. remy flips another one of the golden colored flapjacks "g'd mornin t' y' too cher an' since its just us home, noone can make fun o poor ol' remy" the cajun gives on of his pouts and places the last of his cooking on the plate. "oh please! if youre worried about our kitty then he might get his fur burned off! remykins you dont have ta worry" the pyromaniac took a bite out of his pancakes "by the way, my compliments to the sexy chef, mate!" the cajun takes the bite of pancakes offered by the pyromaniac "mm, thank y' cher, but there are o'ther ways to thank moi" and he licks off the syrup slowly falling down john's mouth. "........do you think we got time before we gotta run to class for a quickie?" john uses his puppy eyes just to make sure remy caves. "non sorry cher, remy's first class is music, the one class i do enjoy..... besides sex education." "cajie dont forget about home ec and lunch!" john wolfs down the rest of his meal and dashes up the stairs "then i guess you wouldn't want to be late, since it only SEVEN MINUTES BEFORE CLASS" and he grabs his bookbag, having a couple of quiet chuckles when he hears the classic "merde" screamed by the only other person in the house followed by a stampde throughout said persons room "merde why didn't y" tell moi sooner?!" remy says while hopping around the place trying to put on his favorite jeans "...because i love you mate?" remy retorts back "fine no dinner f y' then." john laughs and before remy caught up with him outside in the crisp morning air "fine then, no sex for you love". remy grumbles "ok you win, hop in the car" they both enter rems car and drive off. "rems, did you remember to turn off the stove?' approximatly 1.5 seconds later the car did a u- turn and dashed back home "just stay quiet jo'ny, just stay quiet" the cajun dashes back inside and returns after 30 seconds "remy the only way you could do that is to put something in my mouth" john says to him in his "as a matter of fact" voice, "cher dat could be arranged!" john lets out a sigh and mutters "why me?" and hops out of the parked vehicle heading to the main building of the school by remy's side....  
  
so how was it?! bad, good, crappy, silly, intresting, boring... i need to know what should be done for it to get better... but thanks for reading it! (first try, go easy on me! *hides behind keyboard*) 


	2. school makes me sleepy

Title: Oh for the love of fire and playing cards!!  
  
well hiya! i think its time for another chapter since.... im bored to the point of throwing uno cards at my muses!  
  
Pyro: those blasted pieces of cardboard hurt!! Remy: *sniff* you hurt remy and the cards feelings *sob* pyro: um........ i'm...... sorry? *small grin* Remy: kay! well.. y'all still know that i dont own them, marvel does.. dam...  
  
* note: im putting some of the x-men out of character a lil bit because i am bored and i have power within my own story... ill try not to though for the readers sake. oh well heres chapter two!  
  
"high school classes.......... they are so boring!" john mutters to remy " i mean, do i give a damn about 'the quadratic equation'? all i need to know for the future is what 2 +2 is" "an with dat much knowledge stuck in y' head, y' won't be call'd a doctor an'time soon jo'nny" remy tells him, leading them in the shade of an oak tree. "i suppose youre right" john says quietly which gets him a peck on the cheek and a nibble on his earlobe. "bugger! remy sop that! people are watching us again!" he urgently wispers to him. remy just raises an eyebrow and calmly tells him "most o dem are girls who wan ta have a threesome with us an the others are guys who tried to hit on remy, or tried to hit me cuz i took y' off the singles chart" "oh i feel so honered my love" john says to him "but are you sure that it was you who made them so jealous?" "so.. y've been seeing someone else?" remy inquired at him "but of course, i've been dating the girly one whom we all call pietro" remy dignifiably grabs the hot head and places him between his legs and feeds him his lunch "is that so my living zippo lighter?" john laughs at that comment and subconsciously grabs his zippo " no you know that i love you and you alone" remy gives him the last bite of his sandwhich just before the bell rang for sith period which then john gets up and pats remy on the crotch "thanks for the seat mate". "keep that up and youre gon' have ta miss ye next class for helping me with my sex education experiment" remy then kisses him on the lips "well then, decisions decisions! i choose my class sorry remykins! " i knew you was gon' ta pick that! well, ill see ya after this class" remy scurries off to make it to his history class on time for once while john stroll down to the basement to enter his pottery class " ah! now heres a class that can keep me entertained" he says with a huge grin on his face" maybe ill make remykins something today.... 


	3. my pretty cajun pony

for the love of fire and playing cards!  
  
i dont own anything, anything at all, besides my stories and my own zippo lighter! haHA!!  
  
take a look at chapter three  
  
"late again aren't we mr lebeau?" mr barrat said monotonly "oui sir, ill try not to be late 'gain" "i only hope that you do, for todays tardiness will cause you to lose another five points off youre final grade" the teacher tells him "merde, dat's fifteen already!" he slumps into his chair at the back. "well class, i hope you haven't forgotten that i must leave early due to jury duty so you will have a substitute, i expect tonights homework done, it is pages 50 through 89 and question 3, 5, 6 and........" eventually remy stopped paying attention to him and began looking out his window, wondering what his little firefly's up to right now. he spaces out for a while, being brought back to reality by a hand on his sholder, which shocked him in the process. his head snaps toward the direction where the hand came from and he saw a girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a red dress. "oh bonjour amanda, what's de problem?" he looks at her in concern. " well you know that fridays the pajama bash and i dont have a date yet, all the popular guys are hooked up and i dunno what to do..." she pouts. "aw dat's to bad cher, remy would love to go wit y' but i already know who i'm askin' t' go with me" he states to her. "who is it then, cuz i really want to go with you remy, im suprised girls havent asked you out yet!" she giggles and waits for his answer. "well, y'see, im taking john there" he leaves the sentence in the air for a while in hopes she gets the picture. "............oh, i get it, why are all the cutes ones gay?" she mutters and lightly bangs her head on the table " i just asked a gay guy out, omg i have just hit a new low" remy sits there staring at the clock "come on, jus' a few more minutes t' go" he mutters to himself...  
  
john picks up his unfired vase "simply beautiful" he wispers, shocked by his soon to be done masterpiece and becomes even more shocked by the responce he gets "yes it is, simply beautiful, im sorry we were never introduced, i'm noah". said person had navy colored hair, blue eyes and wore a sleeveless black shirt with denim jeans. "oh, hello my name's st. john" "pleasure to meet you" noah tells him " i see you have a fascination with heat right?" "not heat but fire, why do you say that?" john questions him. "because your always hanging around the kiln" noah replies to him, blessed be the bell that rang at that moment "oh well, i guess ill see ya later john!" he perkily choruses to him "yep, so see ya tomorrow noah" john tells him before dashing out of the room to find the lanky cajun. "yes tomorrow indeed.........."  
  
the mass of hormonally challenged teenagers flock out of the building never to return for another few hours while we have our firecracker jumping up and down, looking for the 6 foot cajun. "im right behin' y' joh'ny" said cajun spoke before having john jump oh his back screaming "hiyo cajun away!" "hey remy dont look like a pony" lebeau cried indgnifiably after getting slapped on his ass just like one "on the contrary mate, you always gave me a ride everyday, therefore you are now my little pepper pony!" john giggled after slapping remy's ass again, "get going!" "mon dieu, why me?" remy muttered before running to his car to get his rider off him...  
  
now lets try reviewing for my sake, im running outta ideas to use now. 


	4. Princess peach's flamboyant entrance

for the love of fire and playing cards1!  
  
well someone smack me silly, put a blue dress on me and call me pietro, people actually read this! now since i have a couple of reviews that can finally tell me what i need to do and not do anymore maybe i can get more reviews! yes! so thank y'all for the responce: Lladyred01, Girl number 1 ( btw i didn't really wanna write them like the gay guys i know.. or else they'd be humping scotts leg by now [but that would make for a good laugh, and the problem is that im a hopeless romantic at heart] and bradleigh. you know i dont own them( anything disney or saliva for that matter) if i did, the world would be a much different place, with some sentinals running around trying to catch them and stuff... (if you think the other acolytes are OOC, then please forgive me, its my mood that causes this) see if chapter four can keep you entertained:....  
  
morning again, but this one dosent bring just sunshine, it brings a schizophrenic kitty named sabertooth, a daddy's bitch named pietro and the powerpuff girl fanatic called piotr, "aw bugger! i guess there goes the peace and quiet in this house!" when hes just with remy, he's calm and just like any other teenager, but now that the others returned, so has his mania. he runs a hand through his hair , opening and closing his lighter while he walks into the bathroom for his daily hygine activites..... which includes singing a song in the shower, today he chose sailva's "Rest in Pieces".  
  
After donning a pair of denim shorts and a black sleeveless shirt, he bounces happily down the stairs to see what's cookin, passing by pietro doing his morning yoga excercises. "mornin caj!, what's for breakfast?" "bonjour joh'ny, dis mornins cereal, seems we ran outta food, piotr's goin to get de groceries today" "  
  
what, didn't we buy groceries yesterday?, how could it be done already" john said thoughtfully, brow set in his little thinking mood" "if ya paid 'ttention you'd notice that dumbass, fairy an' bitch are back, dey finished off everyt'ing last night" remy tells john who's already poured out a bowl of lucky charms, already shoving his face in the bowl. "use the spoon, you'll have milk on y're face!"  
  
pietro strolls into the kitchen to salvage some calories for his uber- accelerated metabolism "so that's not different than usual, you always seem to have white stuff on your face fireman." he states while grabbing a bowl for himself "y' far from one to talk pietro, or should i say 'princess peach' when y're going drag" remy says to him, the grin on his face from remebering the day when 'princess' forgot to change her clothes before their meeting. pietro grumbles taking his cocoa puffs into the living room  
  
rems and john eat their food quietly... untill they hear screaming from the living room, so they shuffle over to see what's happening... and to their amusement pietro and kitty was in a bitchfight over the my size snow white doll on the couch, they got it from going to disneyworld last week. "snow dosen't want you to be her prince charming" kitty tells the white haired closet child "i know that, snow wants her prefect princess which is me!" he tells the overgrown house cat, flipping his hair back in the process and grabbing his compact mirror in the process checking to see if anythings outta place. kitty just growls at him, stroking snow whites plastic head.  
  
"remy i think its smart if we go to school now before we get dragged into their fight like always" john rationalized to his partner in crime "remy agrees, last time dey had a bitchfight our kitty kicked me in de balls, don' wan' ta go through dat 'gain"  
  
so they sneak out of the chaotic house to take a refreshing walk to school, knowing that if they use the car pietro would notice and try to catch up with them, ya do what ya have ta to be left alone, even if they have ta walk for a while... dont stop the reviews! please! 


	5. joh'ny sit!, good pyromaniac

For the love of fire and playing cards!  
  
was bored so i started writing, i still dont own them so quit asking!, i'll never own them "sniff *sob*"  
  
but who cares, all you need to know is that this is the fifth chapter!  
  
these two hairbrained mutants dont normally walk to school, so it was a while before they got there. "so caj, that amanda chick tried to ask ya on a date, ya told her that you're my bitch right?" john grinned maliciously at him. "non! bitch remy ain't your bitch, y're the bitch, bitch!" remy told him john gasped at that comment "excuse me but do i look like i wear a collar around my neck?"  
  
john didn't expect his fiery pepper to whip on his favorite spiked collar around his neck, with his metal chained around the base of it, similar to a leash. "cher, now y' do, i expect y' t' wear my fav'rite collar 'round fo de remainder of de day" remy said while holding on to his end of the leash. "now why should i?" "cuz remy will make sure y' feel good tonight, real good, make ya scream louder than kitty can roar" remy wispers to his ear "i like that offer, youre on!"  
  
a few more blocks from the school they turn the corner and noah is walking ahead of them "hey rems i gotta talk to noah about a class we have so i'll meet you at the main building, kay?" "no problem petite, just don' keep me waiting for long" remy waves to him before john jogs to catch up to his friend.  
  
"Hiya noah! i was wondering, aren't you in my band class?" "yeah i play the saxophone, you never bothered to say hi before" noah says sheepishly "thats just cus i never noticed you before" "well at least now you realize that im alive we can talk more" "ok, well i'll see ya second period for band" john tells him before walking to one of the colums to wait for remy "ok, don't forget we'ra getting a new piece to play today" "kay noah". noah pushes open the heavy wooden door to enter the teenage hellhole.  
  
after a few minutes of daydreaming of a cajun and a few strawberries remy walked up to him and shook john's shoulder "wake up cher, stop daydreaming first period started ten minutes ago, get to class before remy drag you there buy that leash of yours!" john slapped him behind the head before dashing off to his room while remy strolls to AP Music.  
  
its a few minutes after second period ended "hey St. john, ya got a second?" noah runs up to him to walk by his side "sure noah, is something wrong?" "well yeah, that piece we'ra studing is tough i need some help with it, after school do ya mind coming to my house to help me understand the next sections of it?" "please john ill feed you" noah pleads with him, trying to use his version of the puppy eyes "i only hoped you would feed me, well i dont have plans after school so sure ill help ya, ill meet you at the front gate, ill see ya in ceramics eigth, talk to ya later" john runs off to his next class "ok john, dont forget!"  
  
"i didn't think you was gonna show up joh'ny, remy felt so alone and unwanted" remy feinges a sob "aw like i would desert you, so would you like to pet the puppy named pyro?" remy tugs on the leash, "sure but first we gotta take y' for your walk" and he starts dragging john around "isn't there any kind of substitutes to streuous excersice rem?" "ok flamethrower, y'll get your excersize tonight now lets eat before the period ends" suprise suprise the bell rings john sighs "i guess we have no time so i think we need to get ta class man, ill see ya next period"... john dashes off inot the mass of students flocking back inside school leaving remy all alone.  
  
noah walks up to his musical tutor "hey john, ready to go?" "yeah gime a sec while i go talk to remy before i go with you" he replies to noah before walking off to find the arcadian. after a few minutes of walking he sees the 6 foot 2 inches with rusty colored hair of remy labeau, he gently taps his shoulder. "hey joh'ny, ready to go for our walk home?" john sighs and runs a hand trough his hair "sorry rem, but im needed to help after school, im tutoring, anyways i gotta hurry up before he thinks i deserted him so i'll be back home later" "john takes off remy's leash and collar and gives it to the rightful owner before giving him a kiss on the cheek before running off to catch up with noah.  
  
" ok, now are ya ready ta go john?" "yep, so lets go" he rubs his collar free neck "ugh i feel more free now" noah looks at him "i dont think you should have a collar and leash on ya, its not proper to do such things , youre not an animal that needs to be watched" "nah, its ok, i know remy would never hurt me or think of me in a negative way"remy jogs to cathc up to the two teens and walks behind them, john lightly scoffs at john" im sorry but i still dont think it was right of him to do that you ya"  
  
the cajun clears his throat, john turns around to face him, "whats wrong LaBeau?" remy winces at that, he never addressed him by his last name "remy was wondering what time would y' be home, i was hopin' we could go out later." " it might take some time, were gonna cover the entire piece hopefully today, if not tomorrow id say we'd be done around 5 to 6 so i think we'd best to begin quickly" noah continues to walk after saying that. john sighs again" sorry rem it might take a while, now you better hurry up, you gotta walk home remember?" remy looks a little hurt by all this "yeah, ok, see ya."  
  
he walks off before glancing back to see the firecracker hopping into the shotgun seat of noah's car, seeing it drive past him. remy walks home the enitre way all alone, clutching onto the collar his flame thrower was wearing all day, already missing him...  
  
continue or not to continue that is the question, you decide... 


	6. Goodbye snow white, we shall miss thee

For the love of fire and playing cards! part 6  
  
'ello there! nice ta see that people enjoy my crappy writing, and im stuck on a angsty binge so.... well. strap youreselves in and hold on to youre motion sickness bags, heres chapter six!  
  
"he-he was tutoring that- that... CONNARD!? (1) In what, how to steal a bisexual lover just cause he can't get none." remy mutters while walking down the road, ruby eyes blazing as he rants to himself. "John got fooled by his tutoring act, he's gonna get hit on, maybe even raped!..... wait a minute. he stops as his overactive mind is being bombarded by his thoughts. "what if John went along and he's gonna cheat on me with that loser, no! he wouldn't do that to me........ would he?" after that small physical break he breaks out running the rest of the way home "i need to get home before i go insane over this" the blur of brown dashes down the street...  
  
"nice house" john says while walking out into the backyard "where's youre parents?" noah pops his head outta the kitchen "parents?, im 18, this is my house, not my parents, they're still in new jersey, we can work in the garage, that's where all my equipment is" noah leads the duo into the steel room. "this is one nice set-up, couple of decent guitars and a powerfull amplifier" john sits on the table on the side, taking out his electric guitar. "well lets get to work, its gonna be a long couple of stressfull hours" noah mutters to himself "and then maybe we'll get to practice the music afterwards"  
  
The front door to the acolytes house is kicked open, and a angry arcadian storms in, his mind still on the possible betrayal of St. John. To his suprise, the snow white doll is still intact... with a silvered haired boy with a blue frilly dress on holding on to one side, kitty dressed up as the beast from "beauty of the beast" on the other. "Mon dieu! what de fuck's goin' on here?" "well, rabied bitch over here won't give me snow white!" kitty lets out a growl "well me and snow was playing house and she was just about to grow blue fur like beast" he purrs before continuing "and then we was gonna have hot wilderness sex!" pietro's blue eyes blazed as he kicked kitty in the kneecaps "excuse me!? snow white was married to me, and we were gonna have kids and you... you seduced her!! youre nothing but a homewrecker!" they start their bitchfight again with princess peach and kitty pulling on each other's hair.  
  
while that fight was going on, remy finally snapped, he took snow white, charged her and stomped his way toward his room, the exposion could be heard and then..... "snow white no!!" pietro and creed start sobbing over her clinging to each other for comfort. "*sniff* im gonna miss you virgin snow" pietro tells the pieces of plastic "yeah, even thought we stripped you of that virginity" creed cradles the piece that used to be her head in his arms.at that moment, piotr walks in with enough food for an elephant in his arms and takes one look at the scene in the living room "i shoulda just stayed in russia".  
  
after a senceless beating of his punchbag, and then charging it remy falls with grace onto his bed. "merde why am i still t'inkin' 'bout him, i used ta have people throwin' demselves at me, i got others who i can fuck senceless". he sits up on his bed, his gloved hand caressing his black book of numbers, his nimble fingers gliding over the leather cover "should i?, what if john isn't gonna leave me.... but dey all did in de past, dey left me and moved on wit dey lives, what makes john so diff'rent?" he opens his book and the ruby eyes glance at a number that seems promising, grabs the cell phone on the counter and punches the digits in "bonjour, may I speak with Evan Sil vous plait?"...  
  
okok dont kill me, i ts time for me to be evil, maybe tomorrow ill be in a better mood and this chapter is a little rushed bacause the audience wanted it and i've had writers block for a while. having summer school isn't helping either, please keep those reviews coming, i really do need it, give me flames and pyro will just use it to help me make smores. untill next chapter! --bloodstained-- 


	7. play wit fire, y' gon' git burned

For the love of fire and playing cards7  
  
i didn't get many responces for chapter six, guess the readers didn't like it so much. For those individuals who've been reviewing me constantly thank you, you got no idea how much it means to a half decent writer like me. btw this chapter was a little rushed so sorry for the laziness.  
  
order's up! chapter seven on the house, dont forget to tip youre waiter!  
  
"hey John, can you tell me how this part goes?" "its simple" john replied "c note, f, rest, crescendo and a hi octave b note with a fermata" john proceeds to play the equivalent notes of the saxophone's part on his guitar. "ok thanks, john" john glances at the clock seeing that its become 5:30. "ah! its time for me to get going noah" john packs his equipment up "hey, do ya have ta go now, i thought we could go catch a movie or something and you didn't even eat yet!" pyro zips up his gig bag "aw dont worry about it ill eat when i get home, remy's probably got a nice dinner set up for me and him." noah stands up next ta him "aw come on man, we could go see 'pirates of the carribean', come on i'll even pay for youm wha'dya say?, please?" john sighs dramatically "i have been meaning to see it recently......" noah grabs his hand and runs out the door "kay come on lets go!" "hey! i gotta call remy and tell him that plans have changed" "you can call him when we get to the movie theatre" the duo hop in noahs car and the car runs outta the driveway like its on fire.  
  
..........."6:15 an' still no jo'ny!" the cajun bombshell states as he paces around in his room "he should'a been here by now!" he walks back to the decorated room, candles lit everywhere, rose petals on the floor, with a nest of them resting on the blood colored sheets of his four post bed, a table with a couple of stuffed artichokes as the appetizer, then a cajun fried chicked ceasar salad, the main course is seafood gumbo and desert of a choclate souffle. he conviently slid a fifty to kitty pietro and piotr to go out and see a movie which they choose "pirates of the carribean". remy's currently lounging around his chair watching the clouds roll by as he shuffles one of the many decks he has, when a soft knock came at the door, followed by a quick dash don to the door to reveal....... a person who definatley wasn't john..... just his temporary replacement. 'ello evan, com' 'nide please" he said in a husky tone with a thick cajun accent, he could already feel the emotion of lust radiatng off him, like a perfume clouding his thoughts. "we have a lot to do in so very little time oui? he says as he closes the front door.  
  
"can i have one large popcorn, two hotdogs, one large coke, two large nachos, eight bags of skittles, two bags of hershey's kisses and a pepperoni pizza pie, you an charge it on my father's credit card, thank you." pietro snapped his fingers to piotr to take all the stuff as he drags kitty into the theatre "pietro we have ta get good seats this timeand i want a happy meal!" kitty whinedand pouted to his friend "the happy meal will have to wait and......look john's here....but that's not remy next to him!" he wispers harshly to piotr. "you seem to be correct he should have been home right now, remy's dinner will go to waste. piotr hands the food to pietro but he shakes his head and points to kitty "give it to him.. im gonna try to remy and tell him where firefighter is before he goes nuts" and then he was gone like the wind. piotr mumbles "at least he dosen't get to see these horrid previews".  
  
"So you enjoying the movie johnny?" noah wispers before he pops a nacho in his mouth. "quiet i see fire must watch movie" jhon says in a monotone like voice. "youre point being?, i see orlando blooms booty but im still talking to you, course i stare at it fore a while before i talk to you." john turns his head at this comment "wait a minute... why are you looking at his butt?" he just couldn't resist glancing at it himself just to see why. "nevermind now i see why" "ya see john, isn't it such a nice ass?" john looks again "well yeah it has such a perfec...... wait a minute youre gay?" noah takes a bite outta his chocolate bar "you finally noticed, it took you long enough so lets stop watching the movie and do something more fun" next thing john knows is that noah's trying to memorize john's mouth with his tounge...  
  
pietro slows to a stop on the living room carpet before walking to remy's room and knocks. there are noises inside but the door still dosent open, so he knocks again.... still no answer. "fine ill knock the door down then!" he backs up before raming the door off its hinges, greeted by the site of remy sitting on the dinner table with evan's head between his legs "my god!" he runs out into the hall wher he dosen't get to see whats happening in there, the hop off the table and the pants zipping up and is greeted by a fully clothes LeBeau. "what do y' want princess?" he says obviously pissed off cuz he was close to release "well i just wanted to tell you that you didn't have to wait for john cuz he's much like you, busy with someone else, but at least i dont think he's screwing around with other people, youre such a hoe sometimes LeBeau, youre gonna break john when he finds out what you did!" he says before running back to the theatre leaving a shocked cajun in the hall....  
  
T.B.C. 


End file.
